I Need You
by Collared Creature
Summary: After a startling nightmare, Mal realizes what, and who, she really needs.


Mal shot up, heart pounding as silent tears poured from her enticing emerald eyes. She gritted her teeth, feeling the phantom weight of the babies on her chest. She was angry and disappointed in herself for fooling herself into thinking she could be genuinely _happy_ marrying Ben, for having the _nerve_ to feel a _shred _of happiness as those babies from her nightmare nursed off her. She was shaken to her very core upon waking and consumed with disgust that was quickly replaced with hot, burning, relentless _anger_. She'd know what she'd wanted all along and, as her beloveds name flashed in her minds' eye, she gripped the dark purple comforter as a wave of love, protectiveness and possessiveness washed over her. The name she saw in her minds' eye was hazy, as if obscured by clouds or smoke.

"E—Evie." She whispered, and suddenly her throat constricted, as if she couldn't breathe, as if she were drowning—perhaps in her own denial? —and Evie's lips were the oxygen she so desperately needed.

She was to overwhelmed to feel surprised as red-painted lips met hers hungerly. Instantly, Mal threw her arm around her beloved tightly, pulling her in swiftly. How the two found each other seemed insignificant as they pulled apart, only for lips to meet again as they marked each other's necks in black and blue bruises, teeth occasionally nicking skin in there the haze of frenzied, passionate lust.

"Mine." Mal growled possessively in Evie's ear, above the younger girl on the bed before biting her harshly.

The blue-haired girl gasped, arching off the bed.

"Y-yes," She managed, desperation clear in her barely there, broken voice, "I'm yours." Admitting that raw truth, the one they both vaguely _acknowledged _but never fully _realized_, caused unfallen tears to spring to her eyes, misty and clouded with desire and passion.

A broken, needy whimper left the younger girl's lips as her hips moved on their own accord, rutting against Mal's leg, desperate to get rid of the building, maddening pressure in her lower stomach.

"Desperate little slut, aren't you?" Mal smirked playfully, a growl mixed in with her teasing tone as she playfully swatted the girl's upper thigh, oh so painfully close to that spot glistening with need and radiating unbearable heat. Smirking devilishly, Mal ran a slender black-tipped finger lightly along the younger's need. Evie gasped, mindlessly bucking into the hand above her with a loud, strangled gasp of, "_please_."

"Please what?" The purple-haired beauty asked, rubbing the girl's lower stomach, feeling tight, strained muscles.

"P-please, make me yours…in every way possible. Mark me inside and out. _Claim _me. Fuck me so hard I can't think."

Devilish smirk still upon her plump, kissable lips, Mal's head dipped down to kiss Evie's painful, unbearable arousal, lips parting to lick and suck the girl beneath her teasingly.

"Mal, please." Evie begged, a pleading look in her misty dark brown as Mal rose from the bed. Walking to a blood-red nightstand, she pulled out a leather strap, a thick lump of something weighty and bulky attached to it.

Sitting between Evie's trembling, pale thighs, fiery, passionate emerald eyes met hazy dark brown as Mal squeezed some clear, sweet-scented lube into her fingers. Evie re-positioned, suddenly _needing_ to see Mal inside her. Smirking at her lover's eagerness, Mal pushed in slowly.

"Shh, shh, you're ok. I've got you." The emerald-eyed beauty soothed quietly, thumb circling Evie's inner thigh upon hearing her gasp, tensing.

"It's ok. Open up for me, ok baby?" Mal prompted, moving to press her forehead against Evie's before their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Good girl." She whispered, rubbing the back of Evie's shoulder as the girl loosened around her.

"I'm gonna add another finger, ok sweetie?" The younger girl nodded, almost frantically.

"Good girl. I love you. You're mine." The breathtaking girl reassured, stretching her lover out.

Once stretched enough, Mal withdrew her fingers and pushed up against Evie, smirking. The blue-haired moaned with lustful-filled eyes, and Mal was pretty sure she saw Evie start to drool at the sight.

"Where do you want this, baby?" Mal taunted, playfully.

"Ins-side m-me, please." Came the whimpered, weak, needy respond as the younger girl swallowed thickly.

Mal placed her hand on Evie's back, lowering her to the soft, purple sheets. She kissed her gently, sucking on Evie's lower lip as she pushed in.

Almost instantly, Evie gasped, unfallen tears springing to her widened eyes as the thick bulk entered her slowly.

"Try to breath, ok, baby?" Mal encouraged gently, hating to see her beautiful lover in pain. "Yeah, that's it. Good girl." Mal praised, stroking Evie's hair soothingly.

Setting a slow pace, Mal peppered Evie's neck with hunger, wet kisses, getting to the discolored bruise she'd left earlier at the same time the girl beneath her released a needy, and slightly demanding, whine.

"No!" She scolded dominantly, lightly swatting the younger girl's upper thigh as Evie's hips thrust upward sharply.

"F-faster, p-please." Evie pouted.

Mal smirked darkly, pulling out swiftly causing Evie to whimper from the loss. The girl could've cried as Mal traced a finger over her hip bone teasingly.

"Now," She began in a darkly sweet voice with a husky undertone of lust, "What…did…you…do…wrong?" Evie shivered at the promised danger in the beautiful girl's voice.

"I—I—" Evie struggled to clear the haze of lust from her mind and _think_, especially when Mal smirked sadistically, enjoying the fact she could make the younger girl fall apart without touching her.

"Hmm...?" Mal leaned closer, almost touching Evie, warn, tantalizing breath on her neck.

"I—was demanding toward you." Evie panted out.

"Do you _demand _anything from me?" Mal sucked the bruise on Evie's neck wetly, shocking her with jolts of painful pleasure.

"N—No…Mistress." Evie gasped, unshed tears in her hazy dark brown eyes, "P-please…. I need you in me…please." Evie begged, knowing she couldn't take Mal's torture.

"Ok…ok, baby." Mal relented, sensing Evie'd reached her limit. Dipping down for a deep, passionate kiss, she grabbed Evie's hips, thrusting in sharply. Setting a rough pace, Mal smirked at the breathless, hitched gasps and groans from her lover along with the gasped pleas of, "Harder" and "D-deeper", which she compiled with happily, sometimes dipping to kiss and bite the beautiful girl beneath her.

Hours later, both were exhausted as Evie's neck with proudly littered with hickies. She yawned tiredly, curling up in Mal's arms, loving the fact the emerald-eyed beauty with still inside her as she drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep. Mal following shortly after.


End file.
